


Sometimes, Things Are Quiet.

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Ashley gives Jack a haircut.





	Sometimes, Things Are Quiet.

“Babe. You busy?”

Ashley looked up from her book, raising her eyebrows at Jack standing before her sans shirt and brandishing an electric razor.

“Sure. But if it’s to commit a murder, we’ll need a better weapon.”

“Shut up,” Jack snorted, rolling her eyes. They looked bigger, brighter when she didn’t have any liner smudged around them. “My hair’s growing in. I need you to help me shave it, I always fuck up the back.”

Ash nodded, dog-earing her book before setting it aside. “Okay. Let’s do it in the bathroom.”

Her apartment was quite small, tucked away in a quiet corner of the Citadel and giving them some quiet that she was sure any other couple would enjoy quite a lot. For her and Jack, though, it was enough to give them an eye twitch. They took to blasting music nearly every second of the day, save for when they slept. The sound of a tune Ash recognized from her father playing it when she was young sounded from the kitchen, heavy on the guitar as Earth music often was.

“Any particular reason you have your shirt off?” Ash teased, flipping on the lights in the tiny bathroom. When they’d first met, Jack had been nude from the waist off quite often. Now that they’d been dating for several months (God, the time just kept flying, and an end to the war was nowhere in sight) Ash was basically desensitized to casual nudity.

“Bite me, Princess.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

Jack snorted, swatting Ashley’s ass as she leaned over the counter to grab a comb. “I think just the sides again. Do you like it?”

“You could honestly wear a trash bag and I’d think you were hot,” Ash told her honestly, grabbing a spray bottle full of water and starting to wet her hair. The long part needed a trim, too.

“Well, decision made, then,” Jack smirked, closing her eyes against stray flecks of water.

When Jack’s hair had gone dark brown with water, Ashley gently passed her comb through it. Jack’s hair was thick, straight with just the slightest wave on the ends. It was naturally pretty smooth and silky, although Ash did her part to frizz it back up running her fingers through it all the time. Jack had been buzzed, nearly bald, when they’d first met, and although Ash had deeply enjoyed rubbing her palms on the fuzz back then, she thoroughly enjoyed having actual locks to play with now. Once it was all combed through, Ash took up her scissors, measured out roughly an inch of hair where it had begun to split a little, and carefully snipped it away.

Jack kept her eyes shut as the tiny bits of hair fell away, looking quite calm and relaxed even when she got some on her cheeks. Ash bent down and blew them away, grinning playfully when Jack scrunched up her face in response. Once the long part was neatened up, Ash put the scissors away and replaced them with the razor.

“So, whole thing? Or just over the ink?”

“Whole thing.”

“Cool.”

The razor buzzed gently to life, and Ash began to very carefully shear away the grown-out sides of Jack’s hair. She squinted and leaned in close as she traced the hairline, wanting to make sure it was sharp and straight. Jack snuck a kiss and against her collar bone and Ash snorted quietly in amusement, her smile goofy and big. She circled around to get the back, being very gentle around Jack’s biotic amp. After making sure stray hair didn’t get stuck in its crevices, she straightened up, turning off the razor.

“There. All done.”

Jack twisted around to peer into the mirror, nodding in approval as she passed a hand over the newly-buzzed sides. “Nice. Thanks, baby doll.”

“Sure. Oh. Want me to do your eyebrow?” Ash asked, pointing to Jack’s left eyebrow where she’d purposefully shorn a line through it. Ash didn’t think she’d be able to pull it off herself, but it looked badass on Jack. As everything did.

“Oh, shit. Yeah. I forgot.”

Ashley retrieved the tiny razor from the medicine cabinet that Jack used for her eyebrows and shit. Ash had given up on her own thick eyebrows and dark baby hairs that traveled down her temples and nearly to her cheekbones years ago. When she was a teenager she waxed practically her whole face, even her arms and stomach, but now she was just a tired fucking lesbian in the military and didn’t give a shit, to be frank. She held the small tool between her teeth for the moment, and straddled Jack’s lap so she could get super close. Any excuse to get in Jack’s lap, really, but the position truly did help with her accuracy, so she didn’t shave half her girlfriend’s eyebrow off.

“Get that thing out of your mouth,” Jack snorted, plucking it from between her teeth. “You’re gonna cut yourself.”

“Worrywart,” Ash teased, grinning as she curled her fingers underneath Jack’s chin and nudged her face into position. “Okay. Keep your face still.”

Jack did as she was told, closing her eyes again as Ashley carefully shaved away the tiny stripe through her brow.  She brushed away the tiny hair and then kissed the spot when she was done.

“Thanks,” Jack smiled, tilting her head back for a proper kiss. Ash was never going to get over how soft her lips were.

“Sure. Alright, come on, I’m starving.”

“Same. Lead the way, it’s a nice view.”

“You’re a perv.”

“And you love it.”

“…yeah.”


End file.
